


Above the under-ground: Into the dark

by SkeletonsBoss2004



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Five Nights at Freddy's, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 21,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonsBoss2004/pseuds/SkeletonsBoss2004
Summary: After all that happens Briggs worrys about losing Frisk his girl friend the most. But even all his struggles does not mean he can stop all the bad from happening to her. With her winding up in trouble to what ends, is Briggs willing to fight.





	1. Hopeless spell

The waving of a black gem, it went back and forth between my eyes. I feel myself getting lost in the darkness, it's black deepness eager to swallow up every thing that I love. My eyes blinked as the light of the world is getting took away from me. My life seems like it is slipping away, and now I am going into the void that truely lived in my soul. Maybe the light was always a lie, now it is time, for me to go back into the dark.

I am laying on the red couch, the doctor cackling as he swings the black jule back in forth over my eyes, chanting hipnotizing words. Damn it I should knew, dad said this therapy was a good idea but the doctor is clearly a hack. I am passing out as he laughs. The plack on the wall saying Dr Belcher. True to his name he let's out a discussing burp.

"Well Briggs looking deep into your brain I think I can see the issue" Staring into my own eyes its like they are horrible black jules of there own, they look to my soul a swirling blackness just as dark as those eyes he looks at me with. "Your soul has a gold layer but it is only a mask for the truth inside you're self. Your souls core? Its dark as night"...

The gem back in forth in my eyes, its the only thing I know. Twitching in my chair the spell can't be broke now. Guess I should of invited a friend to come along, shit. Or maybe Frisk, she is my friend but really she is more then that, the one thing that makes me want to continue with life. Its been two days since we last speaked. Is she still ok or is she gone. The pain is so bad I come here and now I am in this quacks hands.

Dr Belcher gets another burp, it smells like those bad sardeens that old people eat. I am way under his hipnotizing and than Dr Belcher talked strocking his big beard that went to his chest. His eye browse as bushy as shrubs.

"Briggs the truth is that she dont want to talk to you no more, except it and move on"

Screaming in my sleep I sure don't look happy as Determination daggers emerge in my hands, without me even being wake to summen them. Dr Belcher rising a eye brow and cackles with a new plan.

"Starting now when ever someone says HOPELESS your powers will go away" and in a poof the Determination daggers are gone like peaces of yellow light, uh oh this is not looking good. Dr Belcher clapping his hands together. Proud of his working. Still unconscience I know the curse word will work for a whole hour. Meaning I am without Determination for 60 minites.

I am yelling now stuck in the worst nightmare of all time, being without Frisk as Dr Belcher is laughing even more, his jule waving even more around his neck as he preps another horrible word trigger on me. And not just some pretend trigger either like some people say. 

"Now what should I do to you next Briggs, torchuring childs is a hobby of mine, you may say I got it from my cousin", looking to the wall a photo of William afton is revealed. Uh oh looks like I gone to the wrong docter. "Making revenge for him would make him happy in hell I am sure, maybe a word to make you go there to, is next..."

Even though I am tough it is not enough, to break from the hipnosis. Dr Belcher cackling super loud as he gets even closer. 

"THERE IS NO DETERMINATION LEFT FOR YOU NOW!"

And then the wall blows up with a big boom. A glowing red fist appears as red as her heart, she steps over the rubbel into the room and Dr Belcher suddenly looks super scared. Knowing her souls sense my eyes pop open right away, her love makes me not want to be away for long, god I am so glad she didn't leave me for real.

Its Frisk.


	2. Keeps the Doctor away

Frisk entering the room when she sees me her eyes are filling up with tears. And she walks up to me and gives me the most lovely of kisses and soon, I feel my eyes open awake from the nightmare. What a way to wake up. Alot of the time I wake up and reminded in a instant how horrible the world is. To see the one good thing left in it, it a good way to come back conscience.

"Briggs I missed you so much" Frisk finally stops kissing me.

"What happened you stopped talking to me for 2 days", I am crying so hard why would she leave me. No it could not of been her fault, I am 100% sure some one else is keeping her from talking to me. Also it is a huge coinsidense she was there right as I need her this is a once in lifetime chance.

"Dr Belcher kidnaps me and makes me dust off his hipnosis charms for 48 hours straight..." She wiped a tear from her eye, is that the look of someone torchured. Noone should have to dust for that long. I remember when mom uses to live with us and makes me dust all the time unforgivable. But dad and his new girl friend dont make me do chores at all. She is a cool girl friend but the only best girl friend is Frisk.

My soul getting it's light back I looked back at Dr Belcher. He belchs.

"Your gonna pay for that" I said

"Is that right." Dr Belcher his eyes shining bright as his beard begins to grow even longer. Letting out a big belch's the Dr Belcher has suddenly zoomed forward and is chocking me by the throut. Wriggling like a worm I try to whip out some Determination Daggers. Damn, no dice their not coming out. Frisk screams and punches Dr Belcher but despite every thing she is still just a girl so it dont do full damage. Dr Belcher turned around with menacing in his eyes.

"Sit down worthless chile," he grabs a nearby can of Diet coke and splashed it in Frisk's eyes. I gasped cause the drink is fizzly and probably burned her eyes. And drinking diet soda is on the gross side, my favorite is Dr pepper and I got diet on accident once at Arbys and it was nast. If you drink diet soda your probably gross to. Well I can think of one acception. See if you can make a "theory" about who it is.

Frisk screaming soda in her eyes is slammed to the ground. Her aura shined weak as Dr Belcher laughs. His beard and mustash are still growing even more hairy as he pulls pill bottles out. Spilling into his hands he looked at us and burped.

"This pills stop dipression, well actually they kill you but that stops dipression to" Coming close he waves his black jule around and me and Frisk are hipnotise again. "Whenever you hear the word "PILL" your mouths are going to open." Sure enough they pop open and as they open Dr. Belcher readys for the kill.

"Amazing that your powers combined were still not enough to bit me. What are your going to do now," and on que from the wall is another boom, from the dust I can see the one that makes me laugh so much, my best friend after all this time. Wearing a blue jacket black shorts and his wink as usual. Sans the skelaton.

"Hey briggs time to quack this doctor up." Winking with a flash of blue Frisk and me warp to his sides and hold hands, with the people I care about the most, I knowed that even if theirs a realm of darkness in my heart that the true light of the world, is enough to make me stand. So our hands enter lock and we charge a team attack. Determination daggers with Frisks red energys and gaster blasters from Sans.

"A apple a day keeps the doctor away but this sure dont look like no appe," Sans winking as we start.

"What the" Dr Belcher says his fecal hair shrivels.

"Goodbye you phony, TEAM ATTACK GO"

And we letted go and the blast is so big Dr Belcher flied out the window burping as he becomes a sparkling in the horizen.


	3. Goin for lunch

Walking out of Dr Belchers orifice we walk down the hall and find the real therapy doctor tied up in the hall, ropes are gagging his hands and mouth. Using a Determination dagger I cutted his ropes and let him free. Looks like Dr Belcher took the real doctor I was gonna see away. The real doctor offers a therapy but to be honest since Frisk, is back with me I dont need it no more. Also Sans is all the happy times I gonna need he is always making jokes.

"Briggs why didnt you fight." Frisk says, her hair is pretty frizzy as usual but I respect it. Smells like apple shampoo

"Well you see," I tried to make a Determination dagger appear in my hands but its no use. Theirs still a good half a hour til I am getting my powers back. Sans looking with carefulness.

"That was "not knife" of him to do that" Sans winked instantly cheering us up and we leave the therapy place and outside I finded that someone is picking me up not Dad but his girl friend. Her name is Yasmin and she had long blond hair and blue eyes like saffires, while Dad is getting in middle ages Yasmin, is only 26. Damn now thats a good catch. But as long as I have Frisk Im not to jealous.

"Hop in kids lets take you for lunch!" Yasmin pats the side of her brand new Corvet with shiney blue paint as me Frisk and Sans hoped right in the car. Sans takes passendger and Frisk and I in the back. As usual we hold hands. Her warmness syphoning right to my soul. Man it feels good to know that some one cares.

"Hey yasmin" I said.

"Hey Briggs I got back from along day of Fortnite admin" (she admins on Fortnite and actually bans certain troublemakers in the passed, read the previous fics to learn more). She is also a smart programmer, most girls who do that stuff all day get fat but she is actual pretty thin. Yasmin tilted her head, leaning toward the wheel her figure is really showed off by the sunlight as we drive to Sonic Drive thru to order some food. Yasmin yells as us not to get crums in her car so we get out and eat at the tables instead, ordering to the button thing on the menu. I wished the guy would get our food right the first time so annoying. But the day is nice so Frisk and i hold hands as nearby car radio's are blairing off. DR BELCHER FOUND CRASHED LANDING IN WRECKIDGE. 

"Get wrecked" Sans says and we laugh. Finally the guy comes with our food and Yasmin pays with a twenty letting him keep the change of 54 cents for his tip. She is putting the food down for us. Man dads girl friend is generus. I got a Sonic burger plain with ketchup, large fry and Dr pepper of course! Sans eated his chicken tenders also with large frys and mega coke. Frisk got a 4 pc nugget and splits some with Yasmin.

"Get some for Papy to" Sans yelled at the Sonic worker as they scramble off. We all laugh enjoying life. I love my friends and Yasmin but most of all Frisk, god she is so perfect even with the frizzy hair. Its not straight like Yasmins but i dont care about shallow things like that. 

"Frisk I love you and will never let you go." Smiling I take her hand, we kiss. Sans and Yasmin go "aaaaaawwww". It is true. Noone like Dr Belcher will ever get to kidnap her again I sware.

Our fingers touch as I reach for one of Frisks nugs and we both blush, but theirs no time to relax yet when the radio said NEW THREAT SAW AT THE DOWNTOWN WRECKING HAVOC.


	4. Fall of the King

TWO HOURS AGO

Mean while in the Dark world there is a Dark castle, if you played Delta rune you will know that the people who live in the castle are the Prince lancer and his dad who is the king. Sitting down and eating brunch (dark waffles and darkburgers, its ok to eat burgers for lunch some time but some people say its not good). Talking like happy familys do.

"What a nice morning living in the Dark world." The king reach's over and pats his son on the back making Lancer giggle with happyful glee, what a nice family, they are having here. Suddenly the doors slam open. Splinters fly and they gasp. Waltsing into the room are four figures that make them gasp. They are recognizing some of them but who is this forth person. Against the side of the room are the protags from the Delta rune game. Kris, Susie and Ralsei who's back storys will be revealed in time. But also there is a dark figure that can hardly be maked out at all. They's eyes growing red. The king and Lancer are shook

"Would you like a dark waffle", the king offers a waffle. The mystery person that is not Kris Susie and Ralsei wondered up and takes the waffle. The king and Lancer are glad to see the gladness when all sudden the woman slaps the waffle in the kings face. It is so hard his beginning to bleed. Lancer screamed.

"Greetings I am the Dark queen". Cuckling the Dark queen rears back then smack's her waffle against his face again. He moans cause even though it tastes good he feels himself hurting. Blood is also going in his mouth as she squeals, in de-light. 

"What your doing to my dad." Lancer said.

"Quiet simple young boy. He is enter fearing with our plans so he has to get going" Dark Queen pulling a pistel from her pocket makes the whole room screamed as she pistel whips the king to the ground, as he falls she puts the gat to his head gorilla style as the kings face bleeds with blood and sirrup. Lancer is crying so hard and by the wall Kris Susie and Raslei laugh with maniac evil, who knows what is going on her. 

"What is going on here." Lancer screamed fearfully

"Well Lancer its time this darkness was lose on the universe outside before its stomped forever. And as for youre father. I think he is the first obstacle on the way to my thrown." Dark queen thrusted her body into the King as she pulls the trigger. With a big kaboom the gun blows up and a ballot is percing into the head of the King. His whole form exploding into guts and ooze oozeing down the walls. Turning her gun to Lancer next the boy yelled and leaps out the window. The Dark queens gun blowing up as it happens. But Lancer got away

"Hmm most intresting but I dout he will do much troubles for our plan's..." turning to her pardners in crime the Dark queen smiles hooking her gun back in her holder as the others cackle in gleefulness. "Scope out all corners of this damn demension and then will make it our own." The others howling, "by the way Kris I have a bigger plan for you"

Kris comes close to the Dark queen her eyes glowing red, you can tell that the evil in her soul is totally unredeemible where as mine is dark but still good despite it all. Her dagger at the ready its almost like Chara all over again. The Dark queen looking into her eyes the most horrible of horrible words are coming out,

"Kris head to the real world and kidnap your twin Frisk at once."

Kris and the Dark queen both knowing their discussing human beings laugh horribley until the scene is over.


	5. Downtown a blaze

Finishing up our Sonic burgers chicken nuggets, and frys we all lean more close to the near by car and listen to the radio. It sounds a new threat is attacking the downtown. Near the mall and the old abandoned school house. I looked at the clock and realize a whole hour (60 minites) is passed meaning I can use my Determination daggers again. Whipping them out Yasmin gasped in shock as Frisks fist's glow red and Sans preps a Gaster blaster. Were ready for the fight.

"Sorry Papy Ill get you nuggets later." Sans winks as the worker comes back with more nuggets so Sans tells them he dont want them any more and can not pay.

"Well lets get going to downtown" holding Frisks hand she blush's because I am such a gentleman, "Frisk please hold tight I would hate it you got lost on the way to downtown it is ten minites away on foot."

"Well thats along way to go Yasmin says "here Briggs pass me your phone." She takes it, oh yeah Yasmin is a programmer but is also a hacker meaning she can modifacation my devices. She is so talented and because of that we dont have to see Alphy ever again. Yasmin modify's the phone, "by the way I need something from the destanation so I can teleport you." Reaching into her pocket she finds a penny she gets in change from a downtown shop. Now the warping is ready to go. "Ok Briggs now you can warp to downtown,"

"Ok" Stepping into my phone we warped to downtown, god Yasmin is so talented. I keeped holding to Frisks hand and Sans is with us to. Downtown is getting absolute trashed, wreckidge is every where and buildings are on fire. People runned across the street begging for mercy. I see a person get lunched to the distants, and the local Chic fil a is on fire, damn now I am getting mad. 

"Frisk and sans be careful the threat seems real dangerous," we walked forward and we see her the one destroying downtown. Her teeth were real sharp and a blood soak dagger is in her hand. She looks sorta like Frisk but more fat and not as pretty. Her hair frizzy to but instead of smelling like apple shampoo its like death.

"Who are you"! I am on the defense.

"My name is Kris" she smirked "but you can call me youre worst nightmare..." Lundging for Frisk my girl friend sidesteps and counters with a red fist. I love how smart she is but Kris, is also having smart. Flinging her own red fist its like their powers are matched. One cant beat the other.

"Two sides of the same coin but coin you beat this", Sans used a Gaster blaster and Kris rockets back into the burning Chic fil a, she comes out kicking aside a chicken sandwich.

"Disgusting food" Kris said, ok she is defiantly evil now. Rushing forward I clasp her throut but she only grinned back at me.

"Your sick. Dont touch Frisk again," I said.

"Briggs dont you know your nothing without her. thats why I will take her away form you." Kris used a aura kick straight in my groin and the pain is so bad I am collapsing to the ground moaning in pain. Frisk and Sans runned to us but I do not think their fast enough as Kris readyed her dagger.

"Time to die Briggs," she sinked it. But something stopped her as she watch's a Diet coke can roll to her feet as she standed over me. I am gasping, not the Diet coke did Dr Belcher come back for revenge already. But the can exploded and Kris went flying more far into the burning Chic fil a. Marching up to me is a slender guy and his cloths were all leather. But his face is familiar

"That was close Briggs." Oh yeah I have saw him around town. I gasp, it is so exiting to see him up close. He loaded another Diet coke grenade into his launcher and winks. (If you see him on his youtube channel you know he loves Diet coke more then anything lol). "I think we can beat Kris together but thats just a theory a game theory."

Matthew patrick (Matpat) from the poplar Youtube channel Game Theory is here to help us out.


	6. Dark ceasure

I look at Matpat and smile. I always thinked we were like similar, because we both have online followers and that he loves his woman with all of heart, also I did figure out that Sans and papyrus was Gaster split before I watch his video about it proving were both good theory makers. But enough of that, during the fight Kris runned back snarling at us. Her teeth are unbrushed to unlike Frisk who uses minty fresh Crest (the kids one with the sparkle's in it).

"Be gone Matthew," Kris whips out her dagger and Matpat smirked. Man what a cool dude.

"I theorize your more weak then you let on." Matpat pulls out a baseball bat, it has a label saying THINKING STICK on it and he used it right on Krises skull. She went back woozy and I follow with a Determination dagger to her stomach but it bounces of, her aura is so power-full it does not work. Sans thinking to he's self comed up with a plan. Warping behind Kris he poke's her solider then when she turns around warped above her, coming down with a crushing blow. She tumbled to the ground, pathetic.

"Ill stop her Briggs"! Running in is Frisk her body glowing with reds. I want to screamed at her to hold back. But for some reason I am not. Kris plucking her's self from the ground looked at Frisk with a totally evil smile. Bad things are going to happen we all know it. Even Matpat was nervous.

"Come to me" Kris smirked "sister"

Suddenly Frisk stops in her tracks, she has a sister? The distracting was so affecting that Kris chopped her twin in the gut right there causing Frisk to pass out. To see her laying around unconscience when its not at my house is horrible. Her perfect body and mind taking away. Kris laughing plucks her up, I am in raged.

"Stop now troll!" Matpat points his Diet coke bazooka but Kris used Frisk as a sheild, stopping he's self from shooting the can blows up in the barrel instead. Meaning Matpat passed out from black ash. Sans is next telaporting near by. Kris cuckled aspecting the next warp, behind her Kris flinged a fist just in time. POW, Sans is out for the count.

"FRISK NO," I sprinted up knowing Frisk is the only think giving my darkined soul light and if she is gone I might as well of killed my self right there cause there won't be nothing to live for no more. Kris looking at me taunts.

"Give it up Briggs your hopeless"

The trigger word right there, my Determination daggers dis-appeared right as I was going to stab and Kris smacked me in the face with her smelly fist, smell like she don't ever wash her hands. I falled to the ground next. Damn that Dr Belcher and his hipnosis. If Frisk is going away then I will need more therapy now.

"Huh funny coinsidense it seems, that word has more power on you then just a insult"... thinking to herself Kris shrugs and bolts to the abandon school house nearby, dragging myself from the ground Sans and Matpat are still faint but theirs no time to care. Busting through the door i follow Kris and at the hall end the closet door slamed shut. I walk to the closest and open it up. Theres nothing there. Turning on the light its only a play room. Looks un-used.

"Frisk no," I berried my face with my hands "FRISK DONT LEAVE ME AGAIN FRISK!"

Crying so hard the darkness is like four times as big swallowing every thing I know and fill. Looking to the top of the room the lamp cords hang down. Maybe i can make a noose. Or bash my head in against the lego bricks

Crying so hard as Frisk and Kris are gone, Sans and Matpat come into the room and dont say nothing as the pain gets so bad I pass out knowing I blowed it and my girl friend is gone forever.


	7. Waking in the Dark

Frisk waked up in a room looking just like her own one in real life, not the room she shares with me at my place when she sleeped over half the time but her actual house. I do not like it when she isnt with me but thats ok some times, this wierd room is not exact the same. The bed sheets little musty and sweety ew. Frisk springed out of bed and go's to the shower. Stripping her self down the cloths fit her body well and she renses off. There sure isn't no apple shampoo here but instead dark apples. Frisk popped the cap and taked a whiff, smells like dead body's.

Gagging and wearing her towel Frisk maked her way down stairs to the dining room. But Im not here to see her in her morning glory, there is only the smiling face of some one Frisk has recently meeted. Kris. The a parent sister of Frisk. They really are looking alike but the differences are clear. Frisk defiantly takes care of body more. 

"Who are you really" Frisk said her fists glowing with red aura.

"Glad you asked", Kris cackled her hand on the dagger at her side. "Im your older sister Frisk how did you not know about me. We must be seperate from birth or some thing."

Frisk gasped, but they look so different. 

"Whats your deal you wanna hang out or something." Frisk is getting nervous so she backs away. Kris laughed even more, a horrible dark laugh made of the most dipraved darkness. Makes me want to vomit.

"Frisk my only goal is to in sure that you dont talk to Briggs no more..." Kris eyes flash red with the most pure evil as Frisk feeled apart of her inside wither away to dust how could someone, be so evil for no resin. The panicing is getting big as Frisk runned for the front door of the house. Popping it open there is no sun or bright outside, but only the pure dark of the dark world. And not only that but Krisses house is put in the middle of the Dark world Castle.

"Oh do you notise Im living like royalty now Kris says" as Frisk backed away, she stared down the hallway of the castle and sees the most horrible creature, the glowing eyes of the Dark Queen as she strolled ever more close. Frisk knows it is wrong and she screamed out to the dark. But nothing happens as the Dark queen snatch's Frisk by the throut and squeeze.

"Shut up brat", the Dark queen says as Frisks eyes buldging. "Now Kris for the next part of the plan, here is Briggs phone number" (the Dark queen says my phone #) "and text him that Frisk dont love him no more."

Frisk screaming all the way breaks out of the Dark queens grasp, but pointing her pistel at Frisks head she uses ropes to tie the DETERMINED girl down, all the while Kris is texting to Briggs this: "Dear briggs while I am at the Dark world I remember I am sick of you and eating gross food on dates, goodbye, forever".

Cackling Kris and the Dark queen high-5 but the shock is so greatful that Frisk pass's out right there. Kris pressed send and the massage went all the way to my phone, how will i react when I see this. But also a knock is coming from the back entrence to Krisses house. Moving over to the back entrence Kris and the Dark queen open the back entrence. The door opening open, standing in the door way is someone new. Wearing his creepy cloths and his beard and mustashe are long and gray. His rises a bushy eye browse he's self as the others wonder.

"It is me Dr Belcher and Im going to help you with youre evil plans..."

And soon he is part of the evil laughs to.


	8. Fight for frisk begins

I am crying so hard my pillow cases soaked with my tears. The depression was so much that I knowed I am doom, who knows when the urge to end my like will get the biggest, well at least the bed room is on the second floor. I cried so hard I do not even noticing my friends come to my room. Sans and Matpat are looking very sad aswell to loose Frisk and watche me suffer. And yasmin holded a brand new Nintendo switch with Smash ultimate Mario Odessy and Zelda. But to be honest without Frisk to play it its as good as trash

My phone buzzing, I haved a text messidge. Popping it open i gasped.

"Dear briggs while I am at the Dark world I remember I am sick of you and eating gross food on dates, goodbye, forever".

"W what is going on??" I readed the messidge again for the whole room and i am gasping. Sans and yasmin looking very concerned. But Matpat was already start to think, I admire his sharp thinking who knows what he is coming up with. Looking to me he snapped his fingers and smiles.

"Briggs is it Frisks number that texts you?" He cracked open a Diet coke and began drinking. Soon his passing them around but even though we normally dont drink diet we do it because maybe it will make us smart like Matpat. And hopeful not dumb like Dr belcher instead.

"Well no its another number" I telled Matpat.

"Whats the area code" and i say the area code. Googleing it it sure dont look like it comes from earth but a alternate world instead. Matpat thinking harder as he looks at me and says. "Briggs does Frisk eat her food slow or fast on your dates with her."

"No Frisk always eats pretty fast, fast for a girl anyway". I watched in suprise and even Sans and yasmin are impress. Matpat snapped his fingers again. It seems he is ready to present theorys. 

"Briggs my theory is that Frisk did not send that text" Matpat smiles passing the phone to Yasmin and tells her to do reverse look up and trace the signal. Yasmin nodding fliped her laptop open and begins hacking. All the while Sans is whipsering puns to me to make me feel better, but can I truely be myself again if Frisk is gone. My soul feeled so black

"The text comed from a alternate demension called the Dark world"! Yasmin says tweaking her Fortnite cap her golden strands of hair, waving about as she does like gold glory.

"Sounds dark" Sans said so we all laughed.

"Jokes aside we need to go there now Yasmin, warp me in I can handle this alone ok?" I crunch my fists, also looks like a hour is up since Kris said hopeless so my Determination daggers are back... for now.

"No were coming to" Sans says. Matpat also nodding, damn this guys are true friends.

"Well please be safe Briggs I can warp you in". Taking my phone she is setting the warp and she looks at me. Why is she frowning is she gonna miss me or some thing. Well i hope dad can give her the TLC she needed while Im gone. "Um Briggs. Warping to other worlds is power entensive. So I need to use some of your souls power to get there"

"Ok" I lend some to her and it flowed to the phone like pine-apple juice. She plug's a circuit and with a BONGK the phone is ready to warp. Its starting to suck us to the Dark world. Sans and Matpat and me waving to Yasmin as a tear goes in her eye. 

"Good luck Briggs bring back Frisk and be safe, theirs gonna be good dinner waiting for you when you get back". What a caring woman. I wave back and almost cry to as me and Sans and Matpat go into the portal.

Into the dark.


	9. The arrival of The Prince

Opening my eyes I saw where I was. Sans and Matpat also getted up to theyre feet and look around the void. Theres lots of stones every where and it was like waterfalls accept without the water. The dark world we finally made it. Walking down along the way there are gray clumps of weird, seems weird. I looked at them in shock.

"Looks like they could be related to the Amalagamlates" Matpat taking out his ipad with a keyboard begins to plunk in notes while taking pictures. He sended a email to his graphics guy working for the next video. Interesting so i am helping with the next Matpat video, maybe this also is why, he wants to come along. He turned the camara to me and I smile with Sans. Nice.

"Good picture Briggs and Ness." Matpat says, we are all laughing. Damn that joke was better then most of Sans. Guess Matpat has his funny moments to just watch his videos.

"Yeah"... Sans gived a sigh, wait he is sad, thinking about something from a life he leaved behind or something. 

"Well lets not waist time we have to save Frisk." I begged them to come along and we are walking until suddenly spades start shooting out at us and we barley dodge from the way. From the behind a rock theres a blue guy and he sure dont look happy. I get daggers ready and Sans preps Gaster blaster. Matpat pulled out the Thinking Stick and is ready to "batterup". Squealing for mersy the shadow stepped out revealing Lancer from Delta rune.

"Who are you!" I demand violently.

"Give us your name stranger or ill give you a even stranger name" Sans says and earns a laugh, huh pretty good joke but to be honest Matpats last one is better. Seeing this on my face Sans frown, oh shit. I forced more laughs until the skelaton is happy. I hope he is not thinking I take him for granite.

"Please I am Lancer the Dark world is in big trouble", pointing to the distants Lancer points to his home where the king and Lancer lived until the Dark queen ruined it. "My dad and I were living happy until one day from nowhere a woman, begins traveling round the Dark world. She was the Dark Hermit until one day she gathers so much power she is now, the Dark queen".

"The Dark queen huh." Matpat is already thinking as hard as he can cracking open, Diet coke

"Honest Lancer we dont have time to help you my friend Frisk is in trouble".

"Yeah she got frisked away"? Sans try's, I dont laugh and his eyes sinked, head bended down.

"Well the Dark queen turned my previous friends evil, Kris Susie and Ralsei and now their helping the Dark queen as her blind slaves, please help now" Lancer dropped to his knees and begs, looks pathetic.

"Wait did you say Kris." I am saying. We are still walking and now make it past the first castle in the game (not the one Lancer lived at but the one that Ralsei is at when you first spawn in). "Kris is the one who taked Frisk and"...

"HEY LANCER" From the castle yard I see a girl who is kinda ugly and looks like either a dinosore or a hoarse I cant tell. Her eyes cover with purple bangs get a haircut. She weared emo cloths and a tooth grin. Coming forward a axe comes out no where from her hands glaring down Lancer. With intense hostile. 

"Susie why are your being like this." Lancer asked tears in his eyes. "I wanted you to be my girl friend."

Suddenly a understanding tear in my eye for Lancer, I know how its to have your GF taking away and i will now fight by him side to make her stop being possess. And Matpat and Sans agree nodding the heads.

"To late" Susie preps her ax walking to us "the Dark queen wants your heads"

"You cant have that but I can give you a peace of our minds," I say walking forward. Matpat laughs as Sans got even more mad then before but a fight is beginning before we can talk it out.


	10. Loss of a friend Ship

Susie marching forward gets her ax readyied. (Youtube Susies theme for this part) All quick like the first strike is come right for Lancers throut, he dodged though and the ax hitted a nearby Rudin so it explodes into blood and guts, mean while the rest of the team is getting ready to stop, Susie for good. Matpat is first and preps his Thinking Stick and whaped Susie in the gut. I think she throws up peaces of chock.

"This is for you Frisk", I said pulling out Determination Daggers. "Most important person in my life" as I stabbed Susie in the sholder making her gasped in pain. But Sans over hereing what I have say does not start a Gaster blaster as he taked few steps away. The rest of us so into battle we do not notice him

"Mans what the point of all this, why I'm Briggs best pal if he care about some girl more". Sans is thinking about it, no surely Briggs really does care he is just a little of right now. So Sans will told one more joke and if Briggs laugh. Then he will not worry about anything else any more. But other wise.

Matpat analizing Susie suddenly had a brain storm, "Briggs I theorize that her weak point is her eyes its why her hairs alway s covering them up!" Damn good thinking Matpat. Swooping up I use a Determination Dagger slashing, her hair away, falling away as they fall to the ground. Hissing Susie cant stand the light even though its dark in the dark world. 

Sans creeping up behind me says "Those bangs went bang"

"Sans were trying to fight right now" I say, uh oh. Big mistake. Sans eye flashing blue not with angry. But with tears of sadness instead. He telaports away, far from the battle field and started to cry. I didnt even hear him and I regret it now

"Guys please go easy on Susie"! Lancer shrieked as Susie punch's him in back of head knocking him out. Matpat whipping out the Diet coke Bazoka fires a can and it landed on Susies head. With a blast she is knocked back.

"Talk about a pop of pop" Matpat smirked and I laugh, Sans tears becoming even deeper as he started walking away from us down a dark path until he is dis-appear entierly. 

"The... the dark Queen will make sure your soul is dark forever Briggs." Susie cackling as I walked up with the biggest Determination Dagger i could muster, looking to Lancer who is a sleeping i fill mercy. 

"You dont deserve to die cause theirs still a boy who cares about you" and taking the handle end of the Determination Dagger I beaned Susie in the back of her head so far maybe enough to knock some scents into her and get the Dark queens brain washing out of her brain, she collapse's to the ground face first with a splat. And now the fight is over. (You can stop playing the Susies theme music now)

"Nice work Briggs". Mat Pat smiles.

"Thanks to you Matt we wouldn't of done it if you hadnt figured out the oppenent" looking around and looking at Susie and Lancer, damn maybe we should wait for them to wake up. But wait isnt their some one I am forgetting. And then seeing around I am realizing that Sans my best friend. The one I wanted to count on the most. He is gone living me in the dust and, for what resin is this happening. Gasping as I looked around. No he is defiantly gone.

"SANS" I called out, he hears me but doesnt turn around.

"You care about Frisk more and dont like my jokes huh" Sans tears running down his jackets "then you really dont care about me after all ..."

Sans crying is cut short as a dark figure jumps out of the bush and snatch's him away but before the doctor dis-appears his burps and goes back to the bush. And no body knows where Sans has went.


	11. Burgers And seakes

"There cute arent they". Matpat is saying into my ear whispering as we sit down in the restraint. It's name being Seans Burgers and Seakes (sounding like shake cause the name Sean is like shawn) and a table away from the otheres. Lancer and Susie sipping away at milkseakes and chomping to theirs burgers like its Burger king. It looked pretty good not gonna lie and Susie isnt thinking about other girls now but of Lancer instead. Its like it was true love. I feeled myself swoon but some thing is wrong.

"Mat can i ask you some thing" I asked questioningly cause there is something I gotta ask.

Matpat looking away from his Diet coke float a slab of icecream in the center. I think he is having it with diet to make it more healthy. But i am not eating any thing cause I am to depressed. Matpat looked away from his float and looked at me, his eyes looking at mine. We both knowed whats gonna happen, "Ok briggs"

"Matpat why do you theorize, that Sans runs away".

A sollum silene feeling the room as no body wanted to tackle the truth head on. Sean comes around, he looked like a toy cat with a button eye and stitch's and some more descriptions as he gets us fresh baskets of fry's. Damn, unlimited frenchies is kinda epic not gonna lie. But i cant hardly enjoy this when Frisk and sans is gone for good. I cant eat.

At the other table Lancer and Susie holded hands. I thinked of Frisk. Part of me wants to die

"Well Briggs i will be telling you this but, my theory is that Sans is running away cause he is jealous of youre close bond with Frisk. Cause he things hes youre best friend. But wait, you need to be close to the girl friend? And if he is not understanding this and getting mad cause you care about more people then him? Is he not a greedy skelly?"

Fuck, its a good point maybe Sans needed time to cool of. Matpat is right.

"Your right Matpat is only makes since that I care about my girl freind more then him I am not, always able to laugh at his joke's and all that but still I cant help but think that Sans is in the trouble" finishing of the basket of fry's I am so nervousness that i am binge eating to dull the pain.

Watching Lancer and susie they lean in for wet kiss. It is so romantic my heart even fludders. But then I think of Frisk who is taking of me and my supposed best freind who runs away cause he dont accept my love for Frisk. And I feel myself getting darker on the inside its like the whole Dark world got a little darker to cause of my rage.

Leaving Lancer and Susie behind at Seans Burgers and Seakes Matpat and I gotta go to the next destination and continue the story. But for those two i hope them the best and with privateness maybe theyre relation ship will be "leveling up" but for us we gotta keep going we gotta. In the distants I see bunch's of sleeping pawns that are asleep. Wonder what there deal is.

"Matpat what are those"

"Theres pawns over there," Matpat says, good point Matpat. Creeping forward the pawns arent waking up but I feeled furry hand on my sholder, whipping around I turned around and gasp. A black shadow with a green hat and skarf is waiting for us and his face is almost unpossible to see.

"Wait dont go there the pawns will rip you apart, i want us to be friends after all" Adjusting his glass's the stranger revels a hand and preps for a hand shake. Matpat and I shaking his hand "my name is Ralsie and i will help you get to the castle and the Dark queen"


	12. The ultimate Plans

Inside her bedroom with frilly pink sheets and game posters it is like the captures of Frisk are trying to make her right at home. But no this can't ever be home or make her comfy when I'm gone. Right now she is trying to sleep in her PJ's (a oversize shirt she borrow from my room) on her knees preying for mersy. Talking to what ever god wants to listen. As if hes gonna start now.

"Please have Briggs save me Im so helpess" Frisk says as the knocking beginned at her door so Frisk snaps up to her feet. BAM the door kicks open and Kris is there with a toothied smile. Growling like a viscous dog. It is late at night, Kris is waring tacky PJ's with the footies on them. Her face is gross, are there even more pimpel then usual. Chomping on late night pizza no wonder shes so fat. Frisk runs to the other side of the room with her skinny body and Kris cakled.

"Come sister it is time I am showing you something" Kris sayed scratching her butt. Pizza sauce stains all over her PK bottems.

"I refuse" Frisk starts" I want sleep and..."

"COME WITH ME THIS INSTANT OR FACE DEATH ARE WE CLEAR", Kris thrusting a knive's across the room inbedding it's self in the wall next to Frisk and spooking the day light out of her oh wait, theirs no day lights in the Dark world anyway. Running over and pulling her shirt down for more covrage. If i was here Id complement her cuteness. But theres no Briggs for Frisk right now just the horrer of the Dark castle as she begins to cry following Kris in the halls.

Down the stairs and they find them self's in a workshop. A big belch blows though the room smells like Diet coke and boring therapy foods this guys eat like granola. In the center of the work shop Dr belchers on a ladder holding a big blueprint in his two hands. Holding a welting torch he blasts a big robot thing with fire. What is he making.

"SANS", Frisk says seeing Sans danging from the sealing but he is knock unconscence not even a blink of blue light coming from his eye and his mouth gagged shut. Frisk knows it is messed up. How can she even help Sans right now at the moment, there is no thing she can currently do. Kris laughed and smacked Frisk in the back of her head. Death sounded ok right then

"Hey Kris," Dr Belcher burps again and a slab of pepperony flyed from his mouth to the floor. He smacked the side of the animatronic its a giant silver rabbit it's ears twitchling about. "Using my relative William aftons plan the Ultimate Animatronic is near compleshion now what do you think of it all"?

"Oh that will be wonder-full and surely spread ton's of darkness..." Kris grappling Frisks soldiers chunks her to the ground like a worthless pile of meat now that, is no way to treat a lovely woman like her. A cold wind going across Frisk back side. "Now Frisk here what do you think the fuel of this robot will be"

"G-gasolin?" Frisk tried but she knows she is doomed to be wrong. Dr Belcher burps again and more pepperonys land on the back of her shirt and its really gross

"Well the old animatronics are power by not gas or electric but of some thing more immaterial, yes I am talking about the SOULs that are within our body now where do you think well get a soul from now"? Crackling open a can of Diet coke and chugging the evil laughs coming from Dr belcher are almost to horrible to here.

"when the time comes and we kill you" Kris whipsering to her sisters ear "Briggs will see your the Ultimate animatronic and then darkness will rain supreme in this world"

The pain of knowing what is gonna happen is so bad Frisk pass's out as Kris and Dr Belcher laugh in delight. Behind them all the Dark queen watch's while sitting in a thrown her approval big, the smile growing across her face as she place's a new Dark crown in her black hair.

"Yes suffering for Briggs", one last laugh and it blacks out.


	13. Musicbox quest

Staring at the row's of pawns we turned back to Ralsei who is standing near by giving us a smile. I look to Matpat and wonder what were going to do. Listen to this guy or just take the violents path out of this situation. Pulling a Determination Dagger out with my hand Ralsei started shaking his hands, damn guess he dont want us hacking them pawns, to tiny little bits.

"No wait"! Ralsei hopped up and down, calm down you spaz. "If you are fighting the pawns its will be messy for everyone, and your going to get hurt and the death and violents is not good!" Stretching his hands out Ralsei is giving us both a big hug and me and Matpat rolled our eyes, god this guy is just spewing platitudes and feel good motto's like its the craft store, you know with the wood placks that say "live laugh love" and dumb stuff like that on it. "We need to do a non violent solution and then, I will be taken you to the Dark queen to save youre freinds".

Me and Matpat sigh, fine if itll make this guy happy and beside if he wanted to help us than we dont got no choice

"Ok Ralsie whats youre big plan." I said. "What is your plan then. Tell us" I am saying.

"Yeah Ralsei whats the game plan" Matpat said crackling open a can of Diet coke its gone, after just two gulp's.

"Look at how many pawns theirs are do you think you are taking them all? No cause theres thousands of them maybe, even billions or millions of them so can you fight them all? No we are needing a peace-full solution, we have to SPARE them with MERCY cause in this world we have the choose, to spare the enemy's and make them friend's..."

Funny seems like my freinds are becoming enemy's now, I think of best Sans running away.

"So we have to collect peaces of the Magic Musicbox to keep the pawn's in sleepyness you see" Ralsei pointing over to nearby hill with a hole in it he push's up his glasses and cleared his throut. "I think the first peace of the musicbox can be finded inside of the hill, now good luck and when you get it instruction's for the second peace are next."

Grumpling to our self's Matpat and I making our way to the hill. 

"Well at least cant be to hard we just go in the hill and get the peace" I am saying to Matpat, "here you go get it"

"Aight but I theorize this won't be so easy" Matpat trapses into the hill holding his thinking stick baseball bat ready in case something is springing out at him, looking for the first peace of the musicbox. As he wonders in all the sudden a monster bust's out of the hill. Its a three head cat with big long necks and it meow's evilfully ready for blood.

"We are Clover now turn around and leave our house or well beat you up" I am sething and try to pull out Determination Daggers to save Matpat but Ralsie who is next to me lower's my arm and frowns at me cramming a instruction manual in my hands "Briggs how could you want to hurt cute Clover, now read this at once and learn how to SPARE and give MERCY to enemy's!"

"Ralsei you dumb ass Matpats gonna get hurt!" I scream as Matpat walks inside the hill, a cloud of dust emerging as Clover started beating him up, good God it looks like hes getting brutalized. The fighting happened for so many minutes as I gasp, Ralsei watching with hope-full smile on his face. Matpat final comes out with musicbox peace. Looks like hes bleeding and lost a tooth.

"Yay friendship"! Ralsei shouts and gives Matpat a hug.

We looked at each other not happy, well lets hope theirs not to many peaces of the musicbox cause this plan looks sucky.


	14. The Mine field capers

"This next musicbox peace better not be a pain in the ass again"" 

Me and Matpat and Ralsie standing in front of a big field, it is a field that looks like normal field but a big sign sayed, MINE FIELD is big letter and Im guessing its not cause its your or his field but cause its filled with a bunch of bombs. A treasher chest at the end of the field. Ralsei claping his hands together and smile's to us. 

"Just get the peace and well go on to the next one" Ralsei says crossing his arms and gives a cuckle sounding a bit on the nervous end, Matpat rising a eye brow notising this but we begin walking to the mine feld. I step on a mine and with a firey BOOM it blows up sending me to the air. I winced as I hit the ground thinking of Frisk, please give me the strongness to continue though this

"No the bomb's that way! Try the left" Ralsei says, um I am thinking of my fathers advice but he telled me that we should not try the left because they wants to abort baby's to death. Also he meeted Yasmin at a Republican convention man she is such a beauty, well what ever maybe when i get Frisk back we can tried politics.

"Wait". Matpat stooped me with a arm and throws a can of Diet coke to the left and mines explode into flame's, Matpat gives Ralsei the stink eyed and I swear the goat looking kid sweets a little. 

"Um sorry I meaned the right"! Ralsei is saying and I and Matpat are exchanging glances, theorys are already cherning in our heads putting, our high I.Q point's to the work, what is going on with Ralsei here. Well maybe hes just nervoused.

Matpat checks to he's right with more Diet coke and another bomb blows up. Meaning Ralsei gived us bad instruction twice times in a row now, standing straight forward we make it more close to the chest. Ralsie keeped trying to tell us witch was to go and apologyzing but every time Matpat checks it is wrong. Hmm the theory is growing more strong in our heads now.

We finally make it to the chest and open it, nothing inside.

"Huh? Oh wait!" Ralsei runned across the whole mind field some how knowing where all the bombs are and gets to the chest seeing theirs nothing inside. He laughs nervous and looks at us. "Oh look a Dark Flash is coming from the Dark sun now close youre eye's so you dont get blind!"

Matpat and I close our eyes but not all the way squinting, Ralsei reach's into his butt pocket and accidently spilled all the musicbox toy peaces on the ground. Crammming all but one back in his pocket. He putted it inside the chest and wiped the sweats from his fore head, "Ok open youre eyes now, look the peace of the musicbox was in the chest corner".

Ralsei is suddenly gived a suprise reach around by me as he squeals in sudden shock, with firm yanks I pry the toy's from his butt one by one until their all on the floor. As Im ready to ravage him like the bitch he is Matpat starts coming on to him pulling out his stick. Maybe to teach him a lessen. 

"Just as i theorized," Matpat looked at the musicbox peaces and then to Ralsei growling with angryness "you were waisting our time this whole time's with this musicbox quest, admit it your working with the Dark queen."

I gasped, man Matpat is smart but to be honest I figured it out before he did but keeped to my self.

"Perhaps" Ralsei beginning to cackle whip's back up to his feet and taking his hat from his head, revealing a demonic face like a demon goat Baphomet. Shreeking and spewing fire from his mouth "well sense you dont want to do SPARE or MERCY maybe I will show you what its like to FIGHT instead..."

Growling no longer caring about no musicbox we run towards eachother. A fight begins.


	15. Fight or mercy

Howling with delight Ralsei, takes the skarf from his neck and whips it up turning it to a skarf blade. Looking like it can cut into my flesh and spilling blood. Not wanting to dealed with this Matpat and I runned towards at where the pawns are blocking the path to the Dark castle but no dice. Their all beginning to wake up at Ralsies command looking at him, we scowled.

"To think I almost maked you waste all youre time here at the pawns collecting Musicbox peaces it is almost to ridicelous to beleave, what ever now is the time for you to die cause in this world theirs no MERCY or SPARING but just us FIGHTing you until your nothing more then a dead corpse on the ground"... Ralsei clapping his hands as the pawns start to gathered, theyre mouths wide open and nashing the teeth. "Now have it!" Ralsei shreiks.

I looked to Matpat and he looks back, we shared a wink.

"I think its time for us to kill the pawns" I say "but that is just a theory."

"Yeah" Matpat cocked the Diet coke bazook as the pawns all gulped. "A game theory."

It is like the world stopped for a moment or two as the pawns realise whats about to happen. Ralsei leaning back against a tree wondering what will happen. Soon I am pulling out Determination Daggers as Matpat preps the Diet coke blasts to making something violence happen. And then it all happens. A pawn comed close to sink tooths into me and I shank it in the heart. Matpat chunks a explosive Diet coke and four pawn corpse's go flying all over. Splats of blood and more. The pawns keeped going but we keeped attacking, huh funny that its more easy to fight them then to bother with this mercy stuff.

Soon their all gone and dead, turning to Ralsie the demon goat swollows from his throut.

"...Very well" From his hands big tufts of fire start blazing out looking like they could insinerate us whole and me and Matpat taked a few steps back not wanting to become black. From the ash that will surely come. As we stepped away Ralsei approach's more laughing like a total maniac, "The Dark queen wills it..."

Suddenly it is like a lightblub coming up above my head "Hey Ralsei you know what this violence I can not stand. Tell you what lets call this off and I can join the Dark queen ok?"

"Huh really?" The goat kid says his face twisting but I think he secretly wants freinds ship. Matpat looking at me gasping. How is he not seeing this betraying coming as Ralsei comes closer looking me up and down, thinking I may be a good worker for the evil Dark queen and snorts. "You really want to be my friend".

"Off course Ralsei let me proof it with a hug," I stretched my arms wide.

Ralsie walks up not aspecting any thing more then a hug and trys to hug me back only to fill the Determination dagger sink into his back, the goat boy gasping as he falled to the ground, huh it seems that MERCY is not a real thing in this world but rather a distraction and trick every time. Stomping forward I sneer. Matpat cheered.

"Youre stupid Dark queen dont give no mercy to Frisk my girl friend so why are you aspecting any from me" Stomping his chest with my Nikes Ralsie gasped looking up at me. I think he is leaking the blood. "You can stay here for all I care now dont enter fear in the adventure any more"

Ralsie snarling, his going to fall unconscience soon and he sure don't look happy.

"The Dark queen hates you guts and will destroy the love you and Frisk have at all cost. If only you knowed the truth."

"What truth I say" but looking at Ralsei as he falls a sleep the goat is already gone.


	16. Truth in the darkness

In the work shop Kris is watching as Dr. Belcher welded at the Ultimate animatronic the fire of his welding torch blazing so hotly. Like orange fingers bringing the giant mecha together, Kris is rubbing her hands together as she eats alot of chicken tenders. Honey musturd dripped across her face like yellow boogers. Suddenly the Dark queen wandered into the room and cackled with delight. Her hair flailing about like dark tendril's.

"Is the dark machine done yet the sooner its done the sooner Frisk can die." The Dark queen looked passed a stain glass window where the dark rays outside in the Dark world shined into the castle, her face casted with shadows as lightning striked. "Once Frisk is dead and Briggs is miserable the darkness of this world will grow ten thousand times over now isnt that what you are wanting? All this time you want that".

"Yeah it is" Kris looking at the Dark queen with suspishous scratching her butt, she is not waring the footie PJs no more but instead short shorts and a shirt that sure dont look long enough for her "muffin top" "Now here is my question for you Dark queen if your really caring about the Dark world darkness how come you come out of no where one day".

"Im sorry??" the Dark queen said but its to late, Kris tackled the Dark queen to the ground as Dr Belcher got off the ladder he was working on the Ultimate animatronic on and pulls out his jewel and starts swaying it in front of the Dark queens eyes. She is trying to struggle but its no use soon she is under, the spell of Belcher.

"We want the truth", Kris says her teeth snarling.

Dr Belcher burped in Dark Queen's face launching a peperony on her face.

"Ok when any one says the word TRUTH you will have to tell the truth" Dr Belcher swayed his gem really fast as the Dark queen beginning to scream her hands fogging up with lightning purple energy's and then she springed up. Whipping from her pockets two violent guns and fireing all around the room. She was not aspecting a betrayal like this but it is what it is

"FOOLS DO NOT DEFY ME!!!" The Dark queen screamed loudly.

"Lisen", Kris grabbing her by the throut doging the bullets, "tell me the truth now..."

The spell of Belcher going over her like a bad storm "Okay well you know what. Sense it seems that your not trusting me no more any way I do not care if you are getting the truth or not, the truth is that I don't give a damn about this damn Dark world were in all I want is Frisk dead so I can have Briggs all too my self, ok?"

Kris and Belcher gasping at the twist as the Dark queen whips out a elegant sithe it looks like shes the Grim raper. Swinging it as hard as she can it slaps Kris across her face bringing her down to the ground like a dark waffle in a skillit. Next is Dr Belcher swinging a can of Diet coke to her but she swats it away with easiness. Another sithe strike and boom. The doctor is out cold next to Kris on the ground. The Dark queen cackling as they cry like baby's. Now we know whose really in charge

"Truth or lies your still mine to rule", Dark queen pointing at the Ultimate animatronic sended Belcher back to work, he gives a sad burp as pepperony's are hitting the ground. Then the Dark queen pulled Kris up by her shirt caller. "Now when Briggs gets here well kill Frisk. Then I am leaving youre stupid Dark world in the dust and theirs nothing you can do about it..."

The Dark queen cackled but Kris and Dr Belcher sure dont look happy now.


	17. Call to darkness

I was on the phone call with Yasmin asking her how my dad was doing and how is her job being a administraightor on Fortnite is and also what was going to be for dinner assuming we get Frisk back in time to eat. Tears runned down my face as Matpat walked at my side a shoulder on my hand in understanding, I am glad to have his friend ship. Yasmins sweet voice coming through the phone and my happyness skyrocketed at least a thousand times. She sounded like an angle from heaven, man I miss her a lot.

"Briggs please get home soon theirs Wendies nuggets waiting for you and Frisk." I could practically hear her hair waving by the speaker phone man, she is way cooler then my real mom. "Briggs remember you need to get a "battle royal victory" and come home as my little hero boy ok. We are ready for you returning"

I sniff "Love you Yasmin" preparing to hang up, Matpat gives me a smile. We are getting so closer to the Dark castle now, I wonder who will be the next to distract our journey.

"Wait Briggs the connection is getting staticy but..." She is right the line is filled of static I cant hardly hear her voice no more as she said to me one last thing "but Briggs the truth is that earlier today I told you a lie, remember with the..."

The scretching of the phone more loudy and the line went to static. I bump the phone, no dice the calls dead. Sorta like my spirits, even Yasmins voice can only cheer up my dark soul for a moment before its back to the eternal blackness of the universe like a lost space ship floating more far away until every one inside it is a corpse.

"I miss Frisk," I thrusted into Matpat, my crying face.

"I am sure youre special one will be here soon Briggs do not cry"! Matpat gived a re-assurement smile.

"Yeah hes right" a new voice saying sounding even darker then the deaths of the universe, this one is like the most horrible monster I would do any thing to get away from but wait its here, "I can be the special one for you Briggs now come here into my arms".

Before me and Matpat can turn around the Dark queen blasted from her hands purple fog with lightning inside it, fastly coming over us our throuts are starting to chock on the stormy substance. Instantly we are more weaked. Dark queen cackled her frizzled black hair swooping all over and lunged to the theory master himself (Matpat in this case). Gasping I whipped out Determination daggers only for the Dark queen to whisper the horrible word

"Hopeless" she said and my Determination daggers are gone, no gold left in my soul just the endless dark. Howling with delight the Dark queen pulls out a automatic gun and pointed it at my face, guess their really is no mercy here. "Hopeless that I was banished to this world between worlds all the matter in my body shifting to dark matter but Briggs if you thinked i am done with you than you have alot yet to learn my little prince."

Matpat's brain went at a million miles a hour as he realizes a good theory but before he can shout it the ropes go over his mouth gagging him and making him silent. The handles of the ropes in the Dark queens hands. She is taller then me but only because of the tall shoes she is wearing. No this one is not from the Dark world. I know Matpat figured it out but could not tell me the answer. But really I kinda figured this all along with a name like the Dark queen.

"Faith" I said and her mouth stretched across her growling face. "So this is where you go after Yasmin bans you from Fortnite."

"Looks like your forced to talk to me now," Faith prep's the gun the bullets aimed right to my face.


	18. Impossible second Love

Faith did not shoot me. Instead Faith started squirting a whole lot, of the thundering fog from her hands, it is the Storm from Fortnite that will make you slowly loose all of your health's. Not wanting to chock I have no choose, but to run away from it. Faith is laughing the whole time I am barely making out the details of her face. She still has a cute face thats the half Japanese girl I know. And her hairs really frizzy. But I am knowing that deep inside of it all theirs nothing but uglyness. Faith is a bad person who just wanted me to suffer.

"Faith why are you doing this, let go of Matpat now", I sayed remembering in the last story she was pretending to love me so she could split Frisk and me up. What a two timing two face.

"Come on Briggs, don't you understand." Faith putting her hands on her hip's sighed as she shoved her Fortnite gun more far into Matpats skull and titaning the jumprope around his mouth as he is chocking even more. Matpat pulled the rope away for just a second and crys out to me something.

"Briggs the Dark queen is Faith!" I rolled my eyes well it was kinda ovious dude.

"Shut up," Faith pistol whipped Matpat causing his skull to make a small crack as he letted out a gasp of shockedness, slumping over his head its lights out for the theory master. His Thinking Stick and Diet coke bazooka slumping to the ground. Knowing I am without Determination daggers cause of the hypnotizing I lept down and snatched his things.

"Enough Faith!!" I pointed the bazooka at her face as tears run down my face, also Faith is pointing her gun at my face. I cryed so much why is Faith doing this. "Aren't you gonna explain any of this you horrible parson"

"When I was banned from Fortnite I was eject into the closest universe and it turns out to be the Dark world, while I am here I realized I never faked my love for you Briggs but was in love with you all this time"... Swooning she leaned closer its as if her lips are all ready puckered up for a kiss, I do not want to beleave it but i see, the love in her eyes, like blossuming pink hearts springing out at me, but no I am for Frisk not this Queen of Darkness. "Briggs ever since I got here I feel so close to your heart and soul"

"Your crazy." I said with heroism.

"Is that right" Faith crunch's Matpats rib cage causing a bones to collapse, poor Mat is going to be beyond repair pretty soon now how is he getting home to his wife and kid like this. Faith cuckled with delight as Matpat whales in intense pain as more tiers run from my face. "Well Briggs to be honest you may not love me now but when Frisk is dead and you don't have no other choose than well see you running to me so you can have a girl freind again."

"What did you say your doing to Frisk," I am so ready to pop the Diet coke bazooka and kill Faith now. Damn it if only she wont holding Matpat like that. But for Frisk I can lose them both if I got to.

"I said... WERE KILLING HER." Cackling she sended a cloud of The Storm at me causing me to chock with painfulness and tumbled to the ground. With a flash of darkness the Dark Queen Faith sprinted across the field's of the Dark world at top speeds a single Darkwaffle from the castle falling behind her and just like that I am all alone.

No power.

No friends.

No girl friend.

In that moment I see a nearby tree with a noose, I am ready, to die.


	19. No more Clowning around

God the noose looks so good right now. It swayed in the wind beckoning me in like the crys of a attractive dinner waiting for my neck to sink it's teeth into it and you know I feel like I can just about do it. Walking up to the tree the noose it at the right height. Putting my head in it I smiled, feeled pretty good if you know what I mean. I'm ready to take the leap.

Suddenly a flash of memory, I remembered the sad faces of Matpat as Faith crunched his bones. Sans as he wondered off as he thinks I do not like him any more. Yasmin and her glorious golden hair glowing in the sun light. And Frisk my one true love, my girl friend who does anything for me I want anything she can do to make me happy she does it. The Dark castle is in the distance. No I cant kill myself now. Not when there was so many people waiting for me.

The sky got a little less dark in that moment, there is still hope.

"Nice try," I chunked the noose to and stomped it flat with my foot. Then walking up I see that as Faith runned away she dropped a Dark waffle on to the ground like a present that can help me out in my crucial and desperite moment. Remembering the hacker skills of Yasmin I knowed that to warp somewhere you need something, from the destination to do the warp. So plugging the darkwaffle to my phone all the sudden I unlocked the chance to telaport right into the Dark castle. This means I can beat Faith there, that wench.

"Frisk I am coming for you!" I warped away in a flash of light not knowing whered I reappear.

I feeled my flesh slapping against a cold surface, I opened my eyes and I found myself face to face with the back door. Nice, it will probably be a lot safer to use the back door but Faith might not be to happy with my suprise entry. Well she can try to stop me when she realizes Im doing it. Walking to the back door I stick a single finger in. Feels warm inside.

"Frisk? Sans?"

"EEE HEE HEE, YOURE PRECIOUS GIRL FRIEND SURE ISN'T HERE, BUT THE DARK QUEEN HAS RELEASED ME INTO THIS JAIL CELL OF A WORLD SO THAT I CAN STOP YOU RIGHT IN YOURE TRACKS." Slinking out of the darkness of the castles back doors I see a particular face. His face is gray and is looking like its covered in stitch's, and I sure don't mean laughter when I say he is in stitch's, but instead literal stitch's. A jester hat on his head, kinda corny. Whisking his hand aside a bunch of marry go around ducks and horses started spinning around.

"Jevil" snarling I thinked about my girl friend more, how the villians TOOK her from me, they TOOK HER AWAY, and now they want to KILL HER, my blood pumping even more. How can these people keep her away from me so long, the one who wants me even if she is not always knowing it. To not be able to talk to her is pain, but I am getting sick of dealing with this pain, the time to fight is NOW, and even the most powerful threats won't stop me. "Jevil step aside."

"CHAOS, CHAOS! IT'S TIME FOR THE ULTIMATE CHAOS" Jevil waved his hand, a sea of dyemends and squarees and card sweets all flying at they had at me a million miles a hour threatening to make me dead. Seeing it all coming I know I cannot die, my DETERMINATION erupting to full strongness, the gold aura washing around me. Wait this power is new, must be because of my re-awakening will power to save Frisk. The shapes crashed into me, no effect.

Jevil gasped as I clasp his throut and twist his neck, throwing his body to the ground. Then beating him with the Thinking Stick and popping him with explosive Diet coke from the bazooka. Jevil is dead. I am sure it hurt alot but to be honest I have already suffered much more than hell ever do at this point.

"This is why I fight... for my love"...

Nothing will keep me from Frisk now.


	20. Friend verses Girl friend

Mean while inside the Dark Chambers of the castle Sans and Frisk are both being holded captured inside of the castle, hanging upside down by the ropes but theyre gags are undone so at least their able to talk. Though to be honest it seemed the tension is really high and they sure dont look happy, particularly Sans who is angery.

"Sans we need to bust out of here" Frisk says only for Sans to spit in her face.

"Frisk I am tired of what you do to Briggs. Briggs and I used to talk so often and laugh at eachothers jokes and have lots of fun writing and all that stuff and now Briggs is ignoring me when I try to talk to him. And you know why its cause he is obsessed with you. Frisk you need to let Briggs have more time with me, even if your boyfriend and girlfriend, he is still my bro" Tears are running from his skullholes, you could of told that Sans is really sad about this. But Frisk click's her toungue, uh oh.

"Listen Sans Briggs is his own man and he can ignore you when ever he wants to. Quit haressing him 24 and 7 about needing attention or what ever because when you beg for him to read and laugh it makes him not want to talk to you. Besides I am his GF so I will oviously get more attention then you!"

Wow, Frisk really put that greedy skelly in his place. Sans was so shocked that he finds himself in silence realizing that maybe he is not so important as he was cracking up to be. He was imagining what I would say to him: "I know that you value me alot and your still my best friend but to be honest some times I need time away from you and your jokes so I can try to spend the time with my GF instead. I will reach out to you when Im ready."

"Huh your right." Sans said wipping his tears.

"Yeah so are we gonna bust out of here or are you gonna have another bad week." Frisk said to Sans. Suddenly the skelly forgetting about his greedyness and wanting to be the best of all my friends even more then my girl friend summened Gaster blasters and blasted the rops off every one. Meaning that Frisk and and Sans are now free to go.

Running across the hall way the troops of the Dark queen and Kris started leaping to them but Frisk punched though them with her Determination charged Fists and with the help of Sanss teleporting and his eye powers. Soon they can see it, the back door of the castle where I was walking past Jevil who I defeated easily. My new powers are still glowing around me, even without my Determination daggers I am so strong.

Frisk lept into my arms and we passionately kissed, the Dark world behind us showed a Dark rainbow in the sky as a cymbal of hope. Sans standed near by and with respect waited for his turn to talk to me. Good now he knows his place and I, will let him know when I am ready to deal with him again.

"Frisk I missed you so much," her lips feeled so worm against mine, the passion is like a firey blaze of fire. "I am so glad every one is safe, but wait where is Matpat."

"Not so fast on the escape there," from the shadows I could see Faith creeping out her gun still placed against the head of the theory master, I think his Diet coke levels are getting dangerously low. His face was pail and white. Frisk and me gasped and Sans also was having suprise.

"Faith put down Matpat now"

"Try to make me," Faith whipped out her elegant sithe from Fortnite and spewed storm from her palms as her gaze narrowed, "Tell you what Briggs this ends here --now lets see who youre real girl freind is gonna be."

Everyone screaming we charged forward towards her.


	21. Queens dark assault

Faith started up the battle by ripping the top off of her elegent sithe and chunked the blade at us. It is so sharp and is threatening, to slice our heads off whole and make our blood spill on the ground. However stopping the blade is Frisk her fists glowing with Determination aura, she catched it and I think her palms are bleeding a little. I gasped, that is not ok.

"FRISKKKK!" I ran past Frisk and instead hopped right onto Faith punching her several times in the face, but it dont look like it is hardly doing any damage to her at all, it seems that when she was banned from Fortnite her power was becoming even stronger. Faith cuckled and spewed The Storm directly into my face. My eyes are burning and my chest is burning, oh God. I wondered if this is it and if Faith is going to kill me. No she will not let me die. She will kill Frisk so she can date me instead, I am wondering can I even like Faith after every thing she has done so far. I considered that maybe if I listen to her words and date her maybe I could have real happyness but no. No that cant be true. She is only a manipulater

"Hey best friend" telaporting to us is Sans and with a wave of his hand a group of eight Gaster blasters appeared from nowhere and fired upon Faith in rapid sucession, bam bam bam bam bam bam! Faith screamed as her elegant sithe was turned to nothing more then the most pitaful pile of ash and Sans whips out a bone and bonk's her on the head. 

"Gahhhhh!" Faith screamed falling to the ground and rubbing her head, "Most interesting Briggs that these friends of yours are pretending that they care but I assure you --Sans and Frisk dont care no more about you. All your friends are fake but I am true to you, now Briggs let us go, and be boy friend and girl friend for real"

Frisk runned up screaming, "Briggs is my boy friend forever you loser!" and she punched Faith across the face with a girlish punch, man that makes me love her even more. Faith respond's to the brutal attack by whipping out her jumpropes and using cheap tactics like whipping and rope striking. Now Frisks legs are all tyed up all over again and i scream for mercy.

"Best friend look out" Sans say as the Dark queen sliced his arm off with the elegent sithe. Its looking bad for everyone. And the Dark queen snarling as she kicks them both to the ground her Fortnite guns ready. Ballots ready to fly into they're heads. Looks like it will soon be, light's-out for my best friend and girl friend as Faith turns around toothy smile on her face, it makes me angry

"You can't beat me at my own game fools", Faith said "and Briggs even with youre new aura sheild power I cant hardly imagine you actually winning against me now give up on Frisk and admit that youre mine to love."

"No Faith youre not as cute as her, try conditioner for once"

Now that really pissed her off this time, she comed up and began chocking my throut.

"Why dont you try a girl who actually wants to pay attention to you for once." Faith spat a loogee of spit on the ground as she prep's her sithe and slices the front of my shirt exposing my bear belly and licks her lips "Briggs youre looking really muskaler from all the soccer practice cant wait to taste it"

Frisk and Sans strugging to get up, I wonder if they can save me. I can feel the darkness in my soul getting stronger.

"Now Briggs time to watch youre girl friend die." Faith laughed evilly.

From outside, lightning and the rain begins to start.


	22. Dark soul

I marched up to Faith not wanting any more of her bullieing any longer and snatched the elegent sithe out of her hands as the lightning storms outside of the castle grow even more violent. Faith giggled as she went closer to Frisk and punched her across the face. With a sad cry Frisk, is sudden on the ground whining in pain. I screamed. Sans gasped un-able to do anything.

"Faith you are a muenster" I creeped forward my anger is so big, the lightning outside is super violent now as my aura is glowing, suddenly a strike of electric comed though the sealing. BOOM, bricks flyed all over as Faith the Dark queen is cast to the ground. With a Determination Dagger in my hand I holded it to Faiths throut. "LEAVE MY GIRL FREIND ALONE"! The lightning keeped pouring from above zapping down from the heathens. Wow the Dark worlds whether is getting real violent.

Faith screamed until the thunder ended, turning to me with a burned face she laughed and runs a finger across my check-- smacking her hand away because I want nothing to do with it i stick her with the knife slightly. Faith is laughing but also crying probably because she realized, that she is loser. Matpat is free from her but is passed out now. We set him against the wall

"Briggs I guess we really cant be together"

"Yeah thats my point" I said, she is to weak to fight now its over for her. "If you really loved me you would tell me how to stop the rest of this villian's and go home already wouldnt you. Tell me the TRUTH." Dang theirs the magic word. Now Faith has to tell me the truth as of Belchers brainwash.

Frisk and Sans getting to theyre feet as Faith gigled, "Briggs theres some thing you do not know. Its how i got to this world remember how I said after I was banned from Fortnite i went to closest unverse."

"Yeah whats that suppose to mean." Then Faith walks closer putting her finger on my chest it almost feels like her finger nail is gonna pearce right through my skin but the aura of my Determination stops her, I wander if the hour is over yet so i can get my daggers back so I can really kick some butt. 

"Briggs dont you get it. The dark world reacts to youre emotions, the way that you get happy and mad is changing the weather and the stuff like that, did you really not think it over? And Matpat did not figure it out either that is how you know, that it is a really good twist." It is true, I did not see this coming. Faith continues "Briggs that is cause the Dark world is a unverse inside youre SOUL. And the monsters of the Dark world including Kris? You worryed so much about some one kidnapping Frisk youre worrys, they were so powerful they become a real world inside your heart"...

We all gasped in complete shock, we are inside my SOUL. So that is why Yasmin needs part of my soul to warp me into the Dark world many chapters ago. She lies and says it was only for power but she needs something from the destination to be able, to make the warp's in the first place.

"Then why cant I just imagine this world out of existance" I said to Faith not wanting it all to be true at all.

"Dont you get it Briggs its cause the darkness in youre soul is so great maybe you can never make it go away for real. It would take the most wonderful and happyness thing to make you know that you can be happy and have no darkness forever. But the plan is they want to kill Frisk... so the Dark world becomes bigger and darker!! And then"...

From behind Belcher beans Faith on the back of the head shes knocked out.

"Shes said to much" Belcher cackles "now its time for Frisk to perish."


	23. Dr Belchers rematch

Dr Belcher comes closer belching pepperony's and his Diet coke breath all over the place. Gulping I look around but Matpat is still passed out against the wall, also Frisk and Sans are ready to help but there looking a little on the scared side probably, cause of the plot twist that just happened, can you beleave that were really inside of my soul. Well no time to waste no that Dr Belcher was bum rushing us at almost 120 miles a hour, screaming I can't leap aside as he slammed me to the ground. My magical Determination aura protecting me and I got my daggers back just now to nice.

"It seems the new aura power of your's isnt covered by my previous hypnotising, very well then" Wiggling out his charm Dr. Belcher waved it over my eyes as I am slowly but surely repossessed he is cackling like a madmad with peaces of pepperony falling all over my face but Im to hypnotic to care "Now when I say WORTHLESS you lose all youre powers ok Briggs!?"

Before Dr Belcher can say it and disabled me Frisk ducked in screaming and tackled the evil doctor to the ground. Rolling around for a bit until the tip of a bone sward landing by his head. Belcher gulping in shock as he see's Sans smiling face, nice my best friend and girl friend are holding out for me even if I indirect cause all this trouble by coming up with the Dark world and, all its enemy's in the first place by the dark of my soul

"Time to burp the baby" Sans winked at Frisk as they ready to hog wild on Dr. Belcher. "You only do evil for selfish resins."

"Fools youll never understand why I do what I do. The only person I ever loved abandoned me and turned me to a cold and evil doctor and as such I brainwash myself to forget them so I can be happy again. And now I will get the happy from destroying all the world and using the Dark worlds power as my own" Dr Belcher crammed a elbow into Sans face and with a "Heheh... OUCH" the skelly hitted the ground, popping open a pill bottle Dr. Belcher screamed "PILL" and from past hyponotic session both the mouths of me and Frisk pop open on que. The toxic antideps ready to put in our mouth I know they will kill us in instance.

"This is so pathetic that your continueing to fight after all this time Briggs." Dr Belcher cracking open a can of Diet coke laughs in evil delight than chugged the whole thing like a Shevy truck running out of gas. Burp, more pepperony's fly as he finished the can, what a greddy and selfish pig. "Its your fault that Frisk gets in trouble and lives in emotional pain everyday so Briggs for both of you Ill do what I can-- give you the antidepressents thatll stop the pain forever"

"Your killing us you fat sack of crap"! Frisk says legs kicking, she is beautiful even in struggling.

"I suppose maybe I am oh well now." Dr Belcher preps the poison pills when suddenly hoisting up from the ground and sneaking up behind the villianous Dr. Belcher comes some one else. Prepping his Thinking stick he knocked Dr. Belcher in the back of the knees and he crumbles to the ground with a shout. Me and Frisk cheering as Sans also getted back up.

"WHAT...!!!?" Dr. Belcher getting up his weird mustache and beard growing even longer on his face. He whipped up and cranked a can of Diet coke only to see his opponant doing the same. Finishing he's drink at the same time as the other.

Matpat sizing up the situation looked Dr. Belcher in the eyes holding his weapons nervousness.

"I theorize I can bring this battle to a swift end" Matpat trys.

Belcher must be stopped.


	24. Clash of cans

Matpat and Belcher roming around both sides of the room while staring at eachother. I can tell the tenseness of the situacion is getting really out of hand, what would happen if Matpat was forced to kill Belcher. Well I guess that wont be so bad because his fecal hair is creepy and he is a perv old man. But wait what if Dr Belcher killed Matpat, I would never forgive it. And suddenly their rushing in to each other but so scared for the safety of my friend I cried out with all my mightiness.

"STOP"! I cried out mightily tiers in my eyes. Matpat and Dr Belcher grinding to a halt and both pulling out can's of Diet coke and cracking them open and drinking. Weeping I look to Matpat and say, "You can not risk youre life any longer Matpat because what about youre wife and kid; how will you get back home to them if your dead. Family should be important to you."

"Family is a lie" Dr Belcher snarled "I dont even remember the one who was close to me because I used my own powers to brainwash the memory's of them away but whatever, they did to make me have to do that it must of been real bad. I dont even know the word to get my memory's back of them, my point being forget your family, now Matpat its time to die."

Matpat coming closer his Thinking stick at the ready he puts it against Dr Belchers coat to no affect, damn is he even trying to hit him. The end of the bat poking the name tag saying Dr. Belcher on his coat and then he rubs the ink on it. Wait the name Belcher was now going away. A little more rubbing and the name tag is now saying Dr Patrick.

"I... I had a hunch but..." Oh my god did Mat Pat finally figure out a theory before I did. Leaning closer to the confused Dr. Belcher Matpat wrapped his slender arms around his neck. "I finally found you Dad, I love you so much..."

When he heared the word LOVE it is like the evil is fading from Dr. Belchers eyes and then I can tell the brainwashed and jaded Dr Belcher is no more but instead the loving and caring Dr. Patrick was back to the world, clinking his Diet coke can against Matpats the therapists eyes are so swelled up with tears he can hardly beleave.

"...I never thought I would hear the word love again," bawling no more pepperony's coming from his mouth as Dr. Patrick leaned closer crying into Matpat, "I was so sad when you decided not to become a therapist like youre old man and left home, I erased my memory's and... and turn my self into a monster."

"Cry no more Dad and dont worry about whats in the past, Dr. Belcher sure dont exist no more but instead I finally got the one thing that matters more to me then any one else -my dear old dad is back from his old ways," laughing slapping eachother on the back and chugging theyre Diet cokes I can see the resemblence now, man Matpat really got one on me this time I only considered they might of been family a couple times before but keeped to myself. Frisk and Sans are happy for them to I can tell.

"Um hate to enterupt guys" Butting in and enterupting the Diet coke seshion I say enterupting, "but theirs still a problem cause our job isnt complete until all the bad guys in the Dark world are defeated and theres..."

"Theres still me". Kris cuckled with delight a dagger against Frisks throut. 

"Stop this Kris!" I began to scream in pain and anger, "I came up with you now go away"

"As if your gonna stop youre bad thoughts now," Kris says and with Frisks wimpering I fill l could loose every thing even after all Ive done so far.


	25. The one I Loved

Kris was standing there looking gross as usual, her sweetpants stained with honey mustard from eating her chicken tenders and also rolls of fat are sticking out, also a bit fat pimple plumping on her nose looking like it's about to bust. But even more ugly then Kris was the knife holding to Frisks throat the blade that could spell her death. Gasping every one has to hold back. Sans has a Gaster blaster at the ready but can't use. Matpat holding his Thinking Stick and Dr. Patrick his dad swaying his hypnotiser charm. Even Faith finally got of the ground and stared at me, she still loves me even if we cant be together.

"If you really love me" I say to Faith "your helping me protect the one I truely care about."

Faith nodding gets her Fortnite guns and her elegant sithe ready as we all stand heros united staring down the evil Kris who was cackling with spit balls flying from her mouth. Kris is clearly pissed that all her evil alleys have turned against her but honestly she should of aspected it considering shes a discussing peace of filth that everybody cant stand.

"Help me Briggs", Frisk said her legs still wiggling and I want to cry. 

The Dark world is a creation of my own mind and soul and I am spending so much time, making myself fight this enemy's and worrying about peoples and threats that are not even real. And if I think about it because of that its my own fault that I will never be with the one I truely love. Cause as long as I put myself into this worlds and force myself to fight. I'm just blowing time I could be doing useful things with with a girl i love.

"Dont tell me your thinking about Frisk some more" Kris snarled her knife closer to Frisks throat as she looked towards the Ultimate animatronic the big robot that will be theyre war machine if all gos to her plans, "Do you honestly think Frisk loves you after all this time and all the fights you are in Briggs are your pathetic or some thing."

"No" I protest wondering if its true.

"Okay so maybe I should clear things up once and for all for you Briggs. I have seen enough of your actions to understand your creepy obsession so here it is" Kris giggling to herself licked the dagger blade and she bleeds on it causing drops of blood to drop, I wish she would fucking bleed out "Briggs, Frisk does not ever want to speak to you again. And that's FINAL."

The knife sinking into Frisks throut. A grunt of dying pain as the blood splattered every where. Kris laughing all the way as she twisted the knife moving it along her socalled "sisters" skin making a clean slice. Shes chocking out as Sans and Matpat and Dr. Patrick and Faith and me all screamed. But my screaming is the loudest of them all.

Cackling Kris takes Frisks dead corpses and shoved a hand to her chest. Percing though the skin and pulling out her SOUL and then throwing the soul into the Ultimate animatronic the horrible robot started coming to life as Kris laughed all the while, my friends prepping theyre weapons as I hypervelitate trying to realize whats happened.

The girl who kissed me and watched anime with me.

The girl who said shed never leave me and I know she wouldnt.

The girl who sometimes doesnt talk to me but I knows she will always going to come back.

That girl i loved is now dead, my body filling with a new rage. My soul is no longer yellow. Its pure darkness. Whipping out my Determination Daggers their like blades of midnight. Staring to my girl friends older sister I bear my teeth.

"You might regret that" I say as the Ultimate animatronic weapons come online.


	26. Last fight's Beginning

The emotional pain overtaking me as I stare at Frisks dead corpse. Kris beckoned me waggling her fingers as the Ultimate animatronic whirrs to life and even tough Frisk's soul was inside of it the robot is still is programming to do evil things and as such it's sights are set on all of my new alleys. There is no way we can just focus on one and because of this I rush towards Kris ready to fight and Sans, Matpat, Dr Patrick and Faith all go after the Ultimate animatronic.

"Cmon Briggs shes not talking any more," Kris said kicking Frisk's body with her foot, maybe if we can get her soul back when can make her dead corpse a living body again. "Now are you ready to be my boy friend, do not worry I am practically the same thing as Frisk but maybe even better," as I got close she stuck the dagger in my chest, "just kidding as if I would want to be your girl freind, I can feel the darkness of the world expanding since your in so much emotional agony."

Outside the dark clouds are swirling and the earth is cracking apart, it was like the cataclism talked about in the opening sequence to Delta rune and a big emblem flashed in the sky showing my rage as lightning striked. 

Sans opened a Gaster blaster and fired a big laser turning a bunch of Ultimate animatronic's missles into nothing but dust, and coming from the firey curtains were Matpat and Dr. Patrick, clinking their Diet coke cans together as they chunked the explosive cans towards the robot and with a big boom the knees of the robot buckle. Faith screamed lashing out with jump ropes and tied the robot up but the Ultimate Animatronic countered with machine gun fire spray. The bullets hurt their flesh but they have to keep going.

"You don't understand what your doing." The darkness in my soul was so overpowering I began to cackle nonstop because with my emotions dying like Frisk there were no tears left over only evil and darkness. From my hands the dark energy's morphed not only into Determination Daggers but into Determination Chains that are pitch black and represent how my true feelings are chained by the tragities of the world. Wrapping them around Kris she squealed as I shoved a blade into her heart but she laughed because she had no heart this whole damn time. Then she kicked me into the sealing as the world outside continued to end.

Ultimate Animatronic laughing robotically, a ghostly voice says "Help me friends and boy friend"! from inside as the heros keeped fighting, Sans with a tear in his eye remembered that Frisk was more important to me then him and knows he has to help save her, and so do the Patricks and Faith too if she really cared about me. But before they could come to a good battle plan the huge mech wiggled it's bunny ears and stomped the ground causing everyone to fall over. Then with a area-of-effect attack that was so huge it covered the whole room came a wave of fire setting them all on fire.

Kris grabbed my throut and began chocking me, "Given that your so weak I imagine I could defeat you easily, now stay away from my sister forever because she is dead to you..."

"No your not her sister," I say "your a monster."

Matpat and Dr. Belcher opened up Diet coke cans and put out the flames of their self's and their friends, and then Sans and Faith used a team attack where his bone sword got tied to her jump ropes and swished all about, beginning to chop at the legs of the Ultimate animatronic. In it's chest was a glass window where Frisk's soul was trying to get out and back into her body.

Its war.


	27. To end it All

"How does it feel Briggs knowing your biggest problems in your life were always caused by yourself." Kris grunted with extra ordinary strongness holding me in place as I fighted against her trying to break free but being forced to listen to her horrible words. "Seeing you here now is defiantly one of the most pathetic things I ever seen, no matter Briggs cause as long as this fantasy world of yours continued to exist your problems will never truely be over now will they"

I shreeked back sending out Determination Chains of my dark soul as the weather outside got super bad and the ground of the castle cracked into pieces. It does not matter because Kris cackled as the dark energy's around herself got more powerful too. Of course I should of knew, as long as my soul is getting dark is don't matter how strong I get. Because since Kris was something I made up. Her powers too are not stoppable. She lashed back with her own dagger and Determination Chains holding me down even bigger then before.

The Ultimate animatronic also clanking forward released from it's sides a volly of laser beams that peppered down on my alleys like a hail storm of death raining down on them viscously. The explosions are all over as Frisks disimbodied voice keeped screaming for help from the core of the death machine. Sans eyes growed before a missle hit him in the chest sending him against a wall. Matpat and his dad slurped another drop of Diet coke before crumpling to the ground. Even Faith who is accept that she can not have me tumbles while spewing The Storm from her hands. Meaning all the people fighting the Ultimate animatronic are defeated.

"Youre pathetic friends are fallen," snorting to herself like the fat gross pig she was Kris slipped the knife on my throut next and grinned to herself, "well I can kill your stupid body and after that as long as youre soul is with mine the Dark world continued to exist. And then using my powers of darkness and the Ultimate Animatronic my campaign of death will reach Earth too until the worlds are mine to rule... and Frisk was never yours again"

Snarling like a demon as the emotional trauma got bigger the urge to end my suffering was bigger to slip into the darkness, like Satin is taking my soul I screamed to Kris as my freinds barely conscience look at me from the ground. The Ultimate animatronic with stealthness preps a Hero Killer blast but who knows if it will finish me off or not

"I want to end it all" I screamed as darkness swirled around my body my eyes like thunder storms.

"Okay then kill you're self." Kris cuckled with glee "lets see if anyone gives a damn!"

"No thats not what I mean"... the power around me getting even more powerful, the power is so great the heavens of the Dark world cracked and shards of reality rain upon us revealing the multiverses past the broken fabric of space time like a million universe or more threaded into a big blanket of existence. The darkness of my soul flooded from the Dark world and to the other worlds. The pure anguish I am having is beyond human comprehension and noone before had met this level of suffering, the pure emotion was so bad all of the reality's in reality are now under my threat. "I... I want to end it all... ALL OF EXISTANCE."

Cackling like a madman my ability's are now one thousand times over, Kris snickering in my face.

"Ok then destroy all the universes ever," she taunts like I wont fucking do it. And so it begins, the armagaddens of a hundred worlds or more are started and soon the universe bubbles of the multiverse beginned to collapse. Everyone screamed as explosions lighted up the multiversal sea it's self my rage unmatched, my power unmatched. 

The end of all things


	28. Worthless revenge

All of reality continued to blow up as my friends got up to they're feet as the Ultimate animatronic closed in on them, all the while the mutiverses above are beginning to catch on fire with flames of darkness as the darkness of my soul was destroying everything in this world and all of the other worlds too because of my unmathable sadness. Kris was ready to watch as all was turned to nothing when all the sudden a phone was ringing in my pocket and reaching to pick it up Im ready. Might as well have one last phone call before all the universes are done for.

"Briggs what is happening, I know your sad but..." Suddenly its like I am waking up, that is Yasmins voice. I feel so embarassing and sad that she catched me doing this that I want to stop but the powers are going out of control.

"Yasmin Im so sorry I screwed every thing up." I gasped into the phone. From behind even though the fight is useless my friends keeped struggling against the Ultimate animatronic, Sans got up and clunked his bone sward into it's circuit's, and Matpat and Dr Patrick go for a High Iq Chop on it's screws with Faith following up with a special strike inspired by popular anime Death note. But the network of worlds past the shattered space time was still doomed from my immense power and nothing can stop it.

"Briggs please you have to listen", Yasmin cried to the phone and I wanted to listen to her shes the only voice of reason in my life seems like sometime, "You cant lash out at realty any more. There is only one universe that needs to get done away with if you want to live a happy life now. To throw away every thing you have with all these people would be... worthless"

The word WORTHLESS cause of the doctor formerly known as Dr Belcher meaned all my powers were stopped in they are tracks, and like that the dark flames and the destruction of the multi verse brings it's self to a sudden end as the end of all worlds comes to a halt meaning that the people who actually exist are spared of my wrath. A realization comes to me from Yasmin, why am I trying to make other peoples life hell when I should try to improve mine, and if the source of my problems are whats I made up in this fake universe of my soul then maybe its the one that has to go.

"Thank you Yasmin" dropping the phone I had another thought. After she spoke to me I have new understanding of my self, my god like powers are gone and I do not have to ability to destroy any of this larger then life problems. Kris rises a eyebrow in confusion as I sat down without Determination Daggers or Aura or Chains or anything. My friends battling against the Ultimate animatronic as Kris crunch's a foot down on mine. I wince not doing much of anything

"What did you do" Kris said her eyes desprate.

"I do not know." I looked at Kris and gave reluctent smile, "its like I waked up."

And then the ground swallowed up the legs of the Ultimate animatronic as a big lighting bolt striked it down making it's robotic parts fry meaning my freinds can take it down. Sans peppering it with Gaster blasters. Matpat and Dr Patrick collapsing down all it's joints as Faith used her Fortnite guns to blow it all up, it's core exploded and Frisks soul skids to the ground. With her ultimate weapon trashed Kris screamed in detress.

I smirked knowing that even though bad comes from my imaginary world for so long that even still, theirs hope cause theres always the chance I can use the power inside my soul for the right reasons to.


	29. Bright soul

The Ultimate animatronic stopped working entirely as Kris gasped watching all the trouble happening but with no time to loose we all runned to the chambers of the Ultimate Animatronic and started beating on it's window to break out the SOUL of Frisk. Were pounding on the window of the glass really hard and soon enough it finally beginned to crack. The cracking was like lightning and even though the Dark world weather was still bad outside I have hope, because we might be able to get Frisk back.

"STOP NOW!" Kris lunging at us baring her teeth with her knife ready. Responding to her was Sans and Matpat and Dr Patrick and Faith all holding her back as she thrashed about and tried to claw at me as I finally smashed into the compartment window holding the soul of Frisk in my hands.

Looking at it now I see that there is a soul waiting for me in the world and though I can not see what body it belongs to right now there is still a special feeling to have from it all. And maybe all this time I fight. I am not sure what it was I really fight for.

"Stop it Briggs you dont deserve Frisk"! Kris says trying to fight my friends but together they hold her down. And as I walk to Frisk I hold her soul, the soul is being drawed to her and soon it sucks into her body. My eyes wided as I see the life was returned to her body. Getting up off the ground she dusted herself off and turns to me. Am I crazy or does she look different.

"Briggs I was wondering where you were", she said and in that moment I hear a new part of her voice I am not sure if I am noticing before, wait is this the same Frisk that I knowed before her soul was removed, but wait something about this seems more right then before like this was the Frisk I was looking for all this time.

Kris is silent and for moments I am actually having clear thoughts in my head as I am thinking, I look at Frisk and i hug her some how knowing every thing will be okay and that I do not need to give myself so much trouble or fight in this imaginary world any more to find the love of my Frisk. Cause in this world Frisk will be waiting for me even when I do not know where shes gone. And Frisk will be ready to accept me for who I am. And with work I can accept my's self too.

Funny, I stepped back and look at Frisk. She dont remind me of Clarissa at all. 

Kris continued to struggle but was give up as I hugged Frisk and she hugged me back.

"Now we need to get rid of the Dark world forever but how am I gonna get rid of all the dark in my soul." Suddenly walking up to me are Matpat and Dr Patrick the family together and they are smiling. Matpat says "Well Briggs using my theory smarts and my fathers therapy we learned a way we can ease your soul and make it the brightest and most gold soul of them all."

Whispering to Sans and Faith and Frisk they all agree and Frisk stops on a knee. Pulling from her pocket was a cloth box and inside was a golden ring with a ruby like my soul and Frisks joined together forever as she said the magic words that hypnotize me even though Dr Patrick defiantly didnt possess me before this happened.

"Briggs will you merry me."

"NOOOOOO" Kris shouted.

The darkness of the world washing away as my SOUL exploded with radiance. The Dark world is eradicate as Kris turned into nothing but adams, also we landed back into downtown of Earth like nothing happened. Now my soul is light. And maybe my Frisk who I will one day get to spend my life with is not a Clarissa after all and it takes so much for me to get over that but there was so much for me still in life.

Crying tears of joy. I sure do look happy.


	30. Shining hope

I was in the room putting on my good outfit. Green button up shirt and cargo shorts church shoes, ready for the ceremony that is going to happen as I move around the bow tie by my caller to make sure its nice and ready. Looking at myself in the mirror it is like there was a new radiant glow around me, I fill like a much different person then I was at the beginning of the story come to think of it, well thats life for you always making you change.

Knocking at the door is a knock, hearing the knock I said "Come in!" and walking into the area was Yasmin with her blonde hair flowing down her sholders as she looked at me with a smile. I am thankful she was there for me in my darkest moment and helped wake me up to the truth, before I always liked her but never understanding her true value as a guiding point in my life so thanks for all of that Yasmin I gotta say you really pulled though for me even when my dad didnt.

"The rest of your life is waiting out there," Yasmin said to me I think she was tearing up a little, "are you ready Briggs?"

I looked to the door knowing something scary but also exiting at the same time, cause outside of my room and out in this big big world that we all live in was the girl who was waiting for me the girl that is destined to be with me some day. And from what Yasmin told me I understand it now. There was someone for everyone. Someone who wont turn away if you tripped and falled at the talent show. Someone who's soul resonates with yours. For some of us we think we know who it is but then were wrong.

But maybe well all find our Frisk eventually.

"Well I am ready Yasmin but theirs just one problem." I said a tear glissening in my eye.

"Whats that Briggs." Yasmin said supportive as always.

"After all thats happened during all this adventures and all the trouble I caused theirs so many people I need to apologize to Yasmin, things worked out in the end but all this time I mad so many people mad and did so many wrong things and I don't know what to do." Hugging her I let it all out but what Yasmin says helped cheer me up

"Briggs nobodies perfect now lets go out there it is time for your new life."

Drying my eyes and wiping my tears away. Yasmin is right all this time. I spended so much time trapped in a fantasy world where so many horrible fights and enemy's were made. But now that its all over no body needs to be my enemy no more. Everyone who I have ever turned against me and everyone who learned to hate me. The fighting is over. So call me hopeless and worthless if you want and I understand youre rage but to be honest I dont need the power of Determination Daggers any more anyway.

I opened the doors and the sun rays are revealing them self's. On all sides of the people I got to know on the way and they are the present. But at the end of the red carpet is the future the Frisk in a white dress who will eventually be mine to love and her back was turned to me. I wandered what her face will look like when she finally meets my eyes and gived a big warm smile.

Theres no need to consider it anymore I will go with the flow.

So with fresh outlook on life I stepped out of the dark and into the light.


	31. Authors Note pt 1

To Yasmin.

Thank you for waiting so long for me and taking me for lunch so many times cause to be honest I dont know if I ever would of opened up to you if you did not and only now am I thanking you for all you did to me and making me re-consider all the horrible things I use to think. I honestly fill like nobody close to me in my life until you show up even tough youre not my mom sometime I feel like you could be.

\-----

To Mom.

Yasmin told me the truth about what happened and Im sorry for being so stupid. One way or another Im getting out of this household and if your forgive me we can be family again. I treat you so bad but after calling you the other day and crying I realize i am not mad but only miss you this whole time Mom Im so sorry.

\-----

To Dad.

You manipulate and fuel my hate and it will take a long time for me to forgive you so if you really love me youll let me live with mom again after all the bad things you did to her and if you dont Yasmin and I are taken it to the cops.

\-----

To Dr Belcher

Sorry for making you a villian when you really wanted to help so I made you good and help save the world at the end tough to be honest you could probably shave youre bard and mustache and maybe find a Ms Belcher if you keep it up, haha.

\-----

To Tyler.

Its been far too long but lets let what happened be in the past and be friends again, to be honest since we stopped talking there is not much for me to do beside writing this fan fiction all the time but now I am done with that and need a Smash bros buddy to come to my house again, hoping to see you soon but if you don't forgive me I understand it.

\-----

To Faith

You were right the whole time when you said Clarissa did not want to talk to me no more and I blowed our chance by treating you like shit. Well to be honest even tough Im over her now maybe its better off we are not together because, I made so much baggage between us but if I can not be the one for you please give Abdul another chance, I think he is a changed person and he just needs someone to hold out for him.

(continued next part)


	32. Authors Note pt 2

To Hayden.

Ever since I meet you at that comic con and told you about the Archive you have been inspired by what I did but I think for the wrong reasons and to be honest I became scared of what I made you into. Hayden I think with work you can be a talent author but please dont fall into the same trap I did this should not be a way to vent. I want to talk to you but after reading your story I am scared. Hayden please you can be good to you just need help.

\-----

To Caleb

You came by a few times and were never really the nicest person and please learn your not a hero or the most important person on the earth but a regular parson like the rest of us. And if I can learn the lesson maybe your can to. 

\-----

To Abdul.

Im sorry and dont know if your even on Archive any more but I wanted to put all the beef behind us cause to be honest I always looked up to you and was jealous of your writing skill. Well maybe I thinked we were rivals or something but one day maybe we can team up and combine our efforts to make something real good. Please message me any time and we can resolve tension.

\-----

To Chloe.

The monster I wrote into this story was originally you but your not a monster I dont think and its because of me that your sister doesnt want to talk about Undertale to you no more. You might have some issues to but to be honest you are a creative person who was not a Kris just please tell Ernest to stop trying to press stalking charges cause Im done with that.

\-----

And to Clarissa.

Clarissa I am truely sorry for all the greif and pain I caused you by always trying to message you on text, Twitter Facebook, Instagram and from the mail because all the time I holded to false hope and dreams that you loved me all along and people were keeping you away from me when you try to politely turn me away so many times. Maybe I was too gready to realize it but in either case it was never right and I should of knowed.

But also thank you Clarissa cause I think you teached me one of the most important lessons that any person can ever learn and that some times we need to let go of the things we love. And I loved you and I loved writing on the archive but this is a life I cant do no more and so I am retiring from this fics once and for all. Though Yasmin and my mom hitting it off pretty good and maybe I can have two nice moms who will read and help me edit actual book soon enough.

I may comment around but if I ever write again you wont know its me so for all intensive purposes this is a goodbye.

Thank you Archive,  
-Briggs White.


End file.
